demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mike54
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mike54 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 19:51, June 23, 2010 Hey! What's up! Obsessedperson 22:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC)Rachel Yes that was me on Facebook. Please don't call me by that name though. Secrecy! "Rach" heyyy whats up, havent heard from u in a while!Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 23:48, June 30, 2010 (UTC) hi im a goddess to nice to meet u im a minor goddess of love HELLO lol so i wanted to know if you could talk to dad for me i need to talk to him please help me how did you get a wepeon from dad and i didnt lol I'm just more special than you :P. Iris message him. tutor me can you tutor to me with lightning sword figting ect. power usage is big where can you get a celestial bronze weapon how were you claimed sonofhenry A celestial bronze weapon..... I don't know where to get them my sword Apocalypse was given to me by Zeus when he claimed me. (and it was Perseus' sword) can you make me a god sonofhenry do it theyre can be more heyy hey im daughter of zeus could you please help me with lightning? :) StormGirl i guess what do you need help with. the making it part... :p your my older sister you should know! true but lots going on- stupid prophesy gotta deal with and a whole lotta other stuff dont have enough time to experiment LOL :D hi r u at camp ?? Unknown demigod 15:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) no..... ive been there.... im only a summer camper not all year. Profile Pic Here Mike! Hope you like it! It has green and everythinggg! :D u do and your head will be on a stick :D truuust me you domt FINE. fine as in i wont call you that or fine as in i will :P I wont...... yay :D haha so whats up lil bro dad made it so it was a flood warniing or something like that. and i had a game today and it was cancelled >:( winds too strong. i dont live near the Atlantic so there wasnt a flood. weathers crap hear yeah the winds really strong for some reason flood warning- thats so cool! hahaha RE: :D Wow That's cool! How old are you? I'm 11 12 :D :P Cool. I'm bored...I relized I'm bored a lot...Weird...XD What's up? http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ PLWEASSEEEEEEEEEEE Im bored T.T ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Help i know your take on everything but can we talk at demigodhaven.chatango.com song You have good taste. :D [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] Mweh Im not that pretty. Serioucly. My hair is bad, by eyes are dark in pictures, my face is scarred. Cant get no fuglier than that. ---Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider (A-YO, TASTE THE RAINBOW!) To me, you dont look fugly. Oi,She AINT fugly AT ALL!KK?kk ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Hello bro Hey bro can you help me make lightning Hey Kid you know my name is not Janet. How bout I call you Michelle, fuckass? I don't want anyone knowing my real name yet, and when you find out what it is and other things about me, you will tremble with fear. --Black600 bring it asswipe. i aint scared. LOL When life gives you lemons, that was great. Try this one: When life gives you lemons, make orange juice and let the world wonder how you did it. Like it? BTW, not to sound mean, but I've been around longer than you. [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] Well we're both elders :that's true. You like the quote? [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] 21:20, October 27, 2010 (UTC) hey, id like to ask you a question my name is dean i was born in russia in 1991 and me and my mother moved here (usa) when i was 2 months old, i have never seen a picture of my father. and the odd thing is my mom said when i was a baby i developed a horrible sickness that turned my eyes from green to black and now that she has died they have turned golden... and i have noticed around the time i turned 13 i started having dreams about this mountain and the top reached all the way to the clouds and there was always a storm and the ground was hot. ever since the first dream i have developed a series of freckles on my chest in the pattern of the constellation Orion. it has been worring me latlely because in the dreams i see a man with long black hair and piercing black eyes. i have been researching on the orion thing and i found a link to your demigod page. im not sure what or who i am and i was wondering if you or anyone you know can help me. PS THIS IS REAL, NOT A JOKE. if you would please email me at, dean.allen25@yahoo.coml umm i have no idea..... keep this page as a favorites. O.O -facepalms- LOL Wow....hm...good idea XD Tartarus seems better now.... And I like your profile pic :D Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 23:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks i google imaged "lightning bolt" :D i made a photoshop of a lightning bolt backround with "Son of Zeus and Hestia" in green :D For youuuuuuuuuuu For youuuuuuu :D I know it sucks :D ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Thanks Danielle i like it :D Yayness :D ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Re: ..................... Um.....really? Where? That's kinda creepy XD But I bet you died of fright when you saw them. I feel bad for anyone who happens to look like my fugly self. >:) Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 22:07, November 6, 2010 (UTC) *facepalm* ever heard of wilton mall? Uhhh, not, we're not in the same town remember....yeah...I don't have a mall here...the nearest one is an hour away in Olean...my town is TINY dude... heh Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 00:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) so is my town. we're 45 minutes away from saratoga and the mall. Saratoga NY? Oi...then we'd only be 25 or so miles apart o.O kinda cool though XD Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 14:21, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah im 45 minutes away from there. Haha that's kinda cool XD So then we're more like 30 miles apart...I'm about 25 minutes from town XD Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 20:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) what state are you in. PA, I'm guessing you're in NY obviously XD Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 23:00, November 16, 2010 (UTC) hey hello =P my name is nomin . hows uu ?? Unknown demigod 00:20, November 7, 2010 (UTC)